<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>attention: this is not a drill, miya atsumu by kisscollide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262519">attention: this is not a drill, miya atsumu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisscollide/pseuds/kisscollide'>kisscollide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>at asahang iibigin ka sa tanghali, sa gabi, at umaga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Ri wanted this, SakuAtsu, SakuAtsu Fluff Agenda 2020, So here we are, absolute sakuatsu fluff, idk what else to tag, taglish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisscollide/pseuds/kisscollide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in three months, walang natanggap na text message si Sakusa na nagsasabing “Good morning, Omi-Omi!”</p><p>aka "Atsumu gets sick and Sakusa is concerned."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>at asahang iibigin ka sa tanghali, sa gabi, at umaga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>attention: this is not a drill, miya atsumu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/gifts">kagehinabokeh</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Haikyuu fic! Filo College AU. For Ri. Thank you for making me write things. Here's to the SakuAtsu Fluff Agenda 2020!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in three months, walang natanggap na text message si Sakusa na nagsasabing “Good morning, Omi-Omi!”</p><p>He didn’t notice that, however, because he was too preoccupied by the things he had to do for school that day. He had classes till late afternoon. He should find time to drop by the library to get started on some research. He regretted not grabbing coffee before his first class; the professor’s dull monotone was literally putting him to sleep.</p><p>Tumunog ang bell for the end of class at 9:45 a.m., and Sakusa finally got the chance to look at his phone. There were messages from his friends from various group chats, but not much else. Saktong may dumating na text mula sa pinsan niyang si Motoya: <em>Absent daw si Tsumu, may sakit ata.</em></p><p>Sakusa then realized that Atsumu last texted more than twelve hours ago, which was odd, because Atsumu never seemed to run out of things to say, kahit tulog na si Sakusa. Mula nang magsimulang manligaw sa kanya si Atsumu, walang palya itong nagte-text sa kanya araw-araw.</p><p><em>Miya, absent ka raw?</em> Sakusa texted.</p><p>It took Atsumu five minutes to respond, which was again pretty out of character: <em>trangkaso ata, omi</em>.</p><p>
  <em>May kasama ka ba diyan? </em>
</p><p>It took another three minutes for Atsumu to answer: <em>wla may exam samu</em>.</p><p>Sakusa thought of calling, but quickly dismissed the idea. Texting was reasonable enough for this.</p><p>
  <em>Do you have a fever? Have you had meds?</em>
</p><p>Three more minutes later: <em>oo ska sipon. </em></p><p>The bell rang for the start of the next class.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa arrived at the Miyas’ apartment around 10:30 a.m. He texted Atsumu that he was at the door. Nag-doorbell na rin siya just in case na hindi agad mabasa ni Atsumu ang message niya.</p><p>After a long while, narinig ni Sakusa na mag-unlock ang pinto. When the door opened, Atsumu stood there, rather red-faced and glossy-eyed. May kung anong humaplos sa puso ni Sakusa sa hitsura ng kaharap.</p><p>“Anong ginagawa mo dito, Omi? May klase ka, ’di ba.” Medyo paos at mahina ang boses ni Atsumu.</p><p>“I brought you some food and meds.”</p><p>Atsumu just blinked and let Sakusa in. He didn’t have the energy to argue or ask too many questions today.  He closed the door as Sakusa took off his shoes. Atsumu shuffled back into the living room and sat on the sofa.</p><p>“Have you eaten?” tanong ni Sakusa as he followed Atsumu inside the house.</p><p>“Wala akong gana e. Kumain ako ng isang pirasong cracker, counted ba ’yon?” He tried to smile, but he just looked miserable. Sakusa took note of this, carefully weighing the strange feeling he had in his chest. He’d never seen Atsumu quite so unhappy.</p><p>“You have to eat, Miya. I brought your favorite goto,” Sakusa said, setting down the bag of food on the coffee table before Atsumu. “Have you taken any meds?”</p><p>“Kaninang mga four a.m. pinainom ako ni Samu ng paracetamol.”</p><p>Atsumu shivered a little bit, and Sakusa stepped closer to touch Atsumu’s forehead. Hindi kailangan ni Sakusa ng thermometer to know na inaapoy ng lagnat si Atsumu. Sakusa frowned.</p><p>Atsumu was startled at the touch, and he pulled his head away slightly. “Hala, Omi, may sakit ako, ’wag mo akong hawakan, baka mahawa ka pa.” He looked at Sakusa’s face. “Tas wala ka pang mask ngayon.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Sakusa replied, processing Atsumu’s reaction. Why was he still so concerned with Kiyoomi’s own comfort when he was already in such a sorry state? “Mataas pa rin lagnat mo. You should be in bed, doon ka na lang din kumain.”</p><p>Hindi agad kumilos si Atsumu, tila nag-aalangan.</p><p>“Come on, you have to eat now so you can take meds.” Sakusa reached for Atsumu’s arm, gently pulling him to his feet. “Where’s your room?”</p><p>Atsumu led the way, with Sakusa holding him gingerly by the arm to keep him steady until he reached the bed. Sakusa stepped out as Atsumu began to burrow under some blankets. “I’ll just get the food.”</p><p>Sakusa had found a tray to put a bowl of goto, a bottle of water, and the medicine on and came back to the bedroom, only to find Atsumu cocooned in what looked like two blankets of different designs. Medyo kumunot ang noo ni Sakusa. “You okay?”</p><p>“Maginaw,” was the only thing Atsumu said. The air conditioning in the room was off, and so was the electric fan. Sakusa’s forehead creased even more.</p><p>Sakusa found a spot on the bed and asked Atsumu to sit up. He set the tray in front of Atsumu and urged him to eat. Atsumu inhaled. “Ni hindi ko maamoy yung pagkain e. Mukha pa namang masarap.” He frowned and sighed. Sakusa frowned right back.</p><p>Sighing internally, Sakusa picked up the spoon and took some goto out of the bowl. He raised the spoon to Atsumu’s face. “Open up.”  </p><p> </p><p>Sumunod naman si Atsumu at kinain ang inialok na goto, one spoonful after the other. Hindi niya gaanong malasahan pero mainit naman ang pagkain, so there was comfort in that. He tried not to think about the fact na sinusubuan siya ni Sakusa right now. It was strange to be the one at the receiving end of things; usually Atsumu had to work hard to get even a small reaction from Sakusa. Mangungulit, magpapa-cute, magpapatawa, o mang-iinis, just to get something. Kung hindi lang siguro masama ang pakiramdam niya, baka biniro na niya ito. But his head ached too much to even think of something to say, let alone something to tease and annoy Sakusa with. So Atsumu ate quietly, grateful for the assist. He still felt a little cold, but the food had begun to warm his stomach, and the gentle look on Sakusa’s face gave him something he didn’t quite know the name for. “Thanks, Omi,” he managed.</p><p>“Might take a while for the meds to kick in, so you should just go to sleep na ulit,” Sakusa said, eyeing the way Atsumu’s face still looked flushed after eating that late breakfast and taking some medicine. He didn’t have to touch his forehead to confirm that the fever was still raging.</p><p>Atsumu sort of just hummed in response as he lay back down, curling up his burrito-looking self around some pillows as Sakusa cleared the tray from the bed and onto the floor. “Are you still cold?” Sakusa asked, wondering what else he could do to make things a little better.</p><p>Under all the blankets, Atsumu didn’t respond. “Huy, Miya.”</p><p>Atsumu had wanted to say yes, but all that came out was something between a cough and a whine.</p><p>Sakusa finally allowed himself to sigh out loud. What was it with Atsumu Miya, really? Kiyoomi made a mental note to address this question later. “Scoot over, will you?” Sakusa muttered, loud enough for Atsumu to hear. The next thing Atsumu knew, Sakusa was on the bed next to him again, lying on his side so he was facing Atsumu.</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes widened, then clouded over in confusion. Wait. Was this person even actually Kiyoomi? There were many things Sakusa would not do, and Atsumu understood this well, respected his boundaries. And this didn’t seem like something Sakusa would do at all.</p><p>“Halika nga rito.” Sakusa opened his arms, his tone almost indulgent. Marahan niyang hinila palapit si Atsumu nang hindi ito agad kumilos.</p><p>“O-omi?” tanong ni Atsumu.</p><p>“Giniginaw ka pa rin, ’di ba?” Sakusa asked. “Maybe this would help.”</p><p>Atsumu was too tired to think, his blood thrumming hard in his veins as the fever stayed in his system, so he took one look at the kindness in Sakusa’s eyes and let himself be held.</p><p>Sakusa’s chest felt solid against Atsumu’s cheek. It took Atsumu a moment to realize that Sakusa had taken off the polo barong that was his school uniform, leaving him with a crewneck shirt that was soft and warm. Atsumu wriggled around a bit, whining a little, until he could bury his nose at the crook of Sakusa’s neck. Kiyoomi shifted slightly to oblige him and tucked Atsumu’s head under his chin. He waited for Atsumu’s breathing to even out before Sakusa allowed himself to close his eyes. <em>Just for a few minutes</em>, he told himself as he drifted off.</p><p> </p><p>“Omi,” bulong ni Atsumu. “Omi, gising.”</p><p>Sakusa reluctantly opened his eyes, his brow furrowing as his brain started to wake up. “What?” Atsumu was a few inches away, no longer in his arms.</p><p>“Alas dos na ng hapon!” Atsumu said, sounding a little panicked, his phone in his hands.</p><p>“Ah, nakatulog din pala ako.” Sakusa’s voice was rough from sleep. He sat up a bit. “Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>Atsumu’s lower lip jutted out a little. “’Di ba may klase ka? Alam ko whole day ka ’pag Wednesday!” His brow furrowed. “Hindi ka na nakapasok!”</p><p>Sakusa shook his head slightly, reaching out to touch Atsumu’s cheek with the back of his hand. Still too warm, but the fever had gone down quite a bit. “It’s okay, Atsumu, really.” Sakusa gave him the tiniest of smiles. “I just wanted to help you today.”</p><p>Atsumu didn’t miss the way Sakusa had used his first name. Kiyoomi had never called him that before. All of a sudden there were dozens of butterflies in his stomach, and he knew that the heat on his cheeks had nothing to do with his fever.</p><p>“I must be dreaming,” Atsumu declared. “Nananaginip lang ako na katabi kita nang ganito. Epekto lang ’to ng lagnat ko.” A fever dream. This was all a fever dream. Atsumu had wished so hard for Kiyoomi to appear while he was sick that he actually dreamed about all this.</p><p>Sakusa actually laughed a little, then reached out again to gently but firmly pinch Atsumu’s cheek. “Nope. This really is happening. This is real. Not a dream, Atsumu.”</p><p>The tug was sharp but brief. <em>Hindi ako nanaginip</em>. <em>Huh. </em>Atsumu’s grin stretched his face even more. When he moved to wrap his arms around Sakusa’s middle and Kiyoomi actually <em>let</em> him, Atsumu thought that this was better than any dream he’d ever had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can be found on Twitter @moondreamed! Feel free to say hi to me there! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>